Peter Pan: New Adventures with Nicholle Wesley
by SugarOrb8997
Summary: Nicholle ran away with Peter Pan with her sister,Maica, for a new cholle's Hair Pin was stolen by Captain Hook,which it has something special in it. Her mother, Jane, gave it for a reason because Nicholle herself has a hidden kiss,which means a great adventure awaits.Will she survive the adventure and get the pin back? Will Peter Pan have feelings for her like she does?
1. Prolouge

_Back in the days, in Edwardian London, there is girl named Nicholle. She is the daughter of Jane, daughter of Wendy Darling. Nicholle, is a girl who is very mature and a brave young lady, but always being ignored by her older brother and sister.. Her mother always call her immature, dumb, and ordinary. But, they never knew what she was capable of, except her very charming little sister. Part of her childhood about stories of her own adventures in her dreams. Her dreams are about Peter Pan. Her mother, Jane is a single mother with 4 children. Lily, is 18 years old who loves parties and dancing. Franco, 17 year old boy who wants to be a scientist when he is at the right age. Maica, the youngest, loves adventures and listening to Nicholle's stories._

" _Captain Hook shoved Peter Pan on the floor as the Lost Boys and Fely cry.." Nicholle said, and laid herself on the floor, as Maica listens to her. "The Captain raised his hook, trying to end Peter Pan's life, but suddenly, Fely grabbed the Captain's hook.." Nicholle stood. " 'Please don't..' Fely begged. 'Just give me one moment to give him a thimble.' She added and gazed at Peter Pan, his face all blooded and body scratched." Nicholle said, kneeling on the floor and Maica smiling. "The Captain shoved Fely on the floor and she hugged Peter Pan. 'I'm so sorry I can't stay with you for long..' she cried, she touched Peter Pan's face and whispered: 'this is belongs to you, and always will.." then, she kissed Peter Pan and he turned pink!" Nicholle exclaimed. "The Pirates stared at Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys and Fely covered their ears. 'Pan, you're pink..' Hook gaped at Peter Pan and suddenly, Peter Pan screamed!" Nicholle said, laughing with Maica as they jump on her bed. Maica noticed something glowing outside the window. They approached the window and opened it. They looked outside, but there's nothing there. Not a bird, or a leaf. Or even a bug. Lily knocked on the door._

" _Maica! Nicholle! Dinner is ready!" she shouted and went downstairs. Maica and Nicholle went downstairs immediately but, they didn't realize that Peter Pan himself is stalking them! The glowing figure Maica saw is Tinker Bell. But, it wasn't the first time Peter Pan stalked Maica and Nicholle. Ever since Nicholle dreamt about Peter Pan and tells story about him to Maica, that is when it all started._

 _But I guess, the 'real' adventure of Nicholle will start this evening.._


	2. Chapter 1

" _Mommy! Nicholle is a very good writer and a story teller as well!" Maica exclaimed as she took a seat beside Nicholle. "Well that's good enough, but I guess her stories are very childish. Why don't you make it a little more mature." Their mother Jane suggested, paying no attention at all. "Well, her stories are about Peter Pan." Maica added. Lily and her mother laughed. "Um.. What's so funny about it, mother?" Nicholle asked. "Peter Pan is not real. Grow up Nicholle, dear.." Her mother answered. Peter Pan was a bit angry when he heard that! Of course, no one wants to hear someone saying you don't exist. "But mother, he is a great inspiration!" Nicholle said, smiling, as Peter Pan smiled too.. "Preposterous! He is nothing but a childish boy who loves adventures and sneaking into people's houses!" Their mother raged. "But mother, Grandma Wendy told me that you also had adventures with Peter Pan." Nicholle said, babbling nervously. "Well, that is a long time ago.." their mother answered, as she serve the mixed vegetables on the table. "Nicholle, my dear, it's time for you to grow up.." Their mother whispered to her. "No! I don't want to grow up! Not until Peter Pan takes me with him to Neverland!" Nicholle stood, raising her voice and glowering at her mother. "Stop acting like Peter Pan! I am your mother and you will do as I say! Do you understand?" their mother shouted at Nicholle as she bursted into tears.. "You never understood me…" she whispered and ran upstairs. Peter Pan is so happy because for the first time, he saw a child like him who never wants to grow up._

 _Nicholle buried her face on her pillow. For the first time, she thought about growing up. For the first time, she thought that maybe, her mother is right. After all, she is 12 years old. She was taking her Grandma Wendy's footsteps because her grandma is such a wonderful person. "Sweetie?" their mother, Jane, entered her room. She laid the tray with Nicholle's dinner on her bed table. "I'm so sorry about what happened.." she apologized at her daughter and hugged her tightly. "But I tell you, after Peter Pan took me to Neverland, he never visited me again.." Her mother Jane added as she braid her daughter's hair and gave her a beautiful silver flower pin with a blue gem in the middle. "Mother, is this gem real?" she asked her mother, face full of awe. "Yes, my dear." She smiled at her daughter. "Your Grandma Wendy sent it this morning and she wants me to give it to you.." she added as she put the pin on her brown braided hair. "You are very lovely my dear.." she complimented her daughter. "Just remember, Peter Pan is not real. I admit, you're a very intelligent girl but dumb enough to believe in him." Her mother reminded her. "So, eat your dinner and then go to bed. Good night, sweet heart.." Her mother stood. She kissed Nicholle on her forehead and left. Peter Pan is watching Nicholle very still, as she ate her dinner. After that, she brushed her teeth, removed her braid and brushed her hair and slept on the couch, near the window. Why? Because she still waits for Peter Pan to take her to Neverland with him._

" _Nicholle!" Maica bursted into Nicholle's room and wakes her up from her sleep. "Can we play please?" she begged. "What would you like to play?" she asked Maica as Nicholle rubbed her eyes. Maica grabbed their wooden swords. Maica's sword has ribbons and fake gems around it and Nicholle's sword has a carving with Peter Pan's name on it. "Ready to lose?" she mocked Maica. Their game started. Their swords are clashing together and Peter Pan is enjoying it, for he himself, loves swordfights! Maica came at her but hit nothing. Finally, Nicholle's sword hit Maica's neck, so, Nicholle wins! "That's is one good swordfight! What do you think, Tinkerbell?" Peter Pan exclaimed silently at Tinkerbell and she answered by tinkled, which means it's a yes. "So, can I sleep with you tonight?" Maica asked Nicholle. "Well, If that's what you want." She answered her sister happily, as Maica jumped into her bed and Nicholle opened her window. "Why are you opening your window?" Maica asked curiously. "Well, I' just hoping that Peter Pan will visit us tonight if I opened my window." She babbled. "Well, I hope so too…" Maica smiled at her sister and they chuckled together as they fell asleep._

" _Are they asleep?" Peter Pan asked Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell nodded, making a tinkling sound and entered the room together. "Search for the Pin." Peter Pan whispered at Tinkerbell and they searched together. They looked for it in the wardrobe, drawers, jars, and shelves, but there is no sign of the pin. But then, Tinkerbell spotted something shiny. Finally, they found it! It's still on Nicholle's hair! Tinkerbell tugged it violently and woke up Nicholle. As soon as she opened her eyes, she gasped. Peter Pan saw what happened so he hid under the bed. "Hello, what is your name?" Nicholle asked as she peeked under her bed to see Peter Pan. "What is your name?" Peter Pan asked Nicholle as he went out of the bed as bowed and Nicholle curtsied. "Nicholle Anne Margaret Wesley." She introduced herself. "And you are?" she asked. "Peter Pan" he answered. "Well, it's very nice to meet you.." she smiled. "So, about the pin, where did you get it?" Peter Pan asked, face very near with Nicholle's. "Uh.. My mom gave it to me." Nicholle answered, babbling. "Who is your mother?" Peter Pan asked again, face still near Nicholle's face as it turns pink. "Umm.. Jane Wesley, daughter of Wendy Darling.." she answered. "Well, that explains it.. "Peter Pan said and looked away, as Tinkerbell tossed the pin to Peter Pan. "You're very lucky to have this." He smiled at Nicholle and tossed it to her. "Why?" She asked, as she put it back on her hair. "It's hard to explain it." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just come with me. Let's set off to Neverland!" he said, grabbed Nicholle's wrist, and ready to take fight but Nicholle interrupted him. "Wait!" she said and looked back to her room. "I'm not ready yet. And I don't even know how to fly." She babbled as Peter Pan leaned against the wall impatiently. "And oh! Can we take Maica with us? I'm sure she will love it if we'll take her with us." She asked Peter Pan and he answered with a smile. Nicholle excitedly woke up Maica. As soon as Maica opened her eyes, she went off the bed and examined Peter Pan. "Are you really Peter Pan?" she asked. "Well, Of course.." he answered as he floated into the air. "Wow!" Maica said. Tinkerbell tickled Maica and giggled loudly. "Stop it!" Maica said, still giggling and finally, Tinkerbell stopped tickling her. "Okay, I'm going to try it." Maica told Peter Pan. "Just think about happy thoughts and then leap into the air!" He said and floated again. Maica jumped excitedly on the bed. "Dolls, Flowers, cupcakes, tea parties!" she shouted and jumped off the bed. She flew into the air but, she fell off and landed on her stuffed toys. "Oh, I forgot!" Peter said and grabbed Tinkerbell. He shaked Tinkerbell and pixie dust fell off and Maica floated. "Woohoo! I can fly!" Maica said happily. Peter Pan went near Nicholle and blew off some pixie dust on her, and Nicholle started floating. "So, are you ready?" Peter Pan asked them as he went near the window. "Wait! I'm just going to write a letter for our mother." Nicholle said and she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote the letter and grabbed a shawl for her sister. Maica tied the shawl around her waist and flew out with Tinkerbell. Nicholle went near the window, as Peter Pan waits for her. She looked back to her room, thinking about her mother._ _ **Will she worry about me?**_ _She asked herself. "Forget your mother, Nicholle. Forget all those words she said. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."Peter Pan whispered at Nicholle's ear. "Never is an awfully long time." Nicholle whispered back._


	3. Chapter 2

Winter is over and all the ice is melted because finally, Peter Pan, Nicholle, Tinkerbell and Maica has finally arrived in Neverland. They landed on the clouds to spy on the pirate ship of Captain Hook. "Let's get a closer look." Said Peter Pan. They bounced their way on the nearest cloud to see the ship clearly and settled there. They used the telescope to see what are the pirates doing. The Captain, on the other hand, spotted them on the clouds. "Ready the traps!" He shouted and his crew obeyed immediately. They launched the cannon balls, which almost hit Peter Pan but he avoided it but, it broke apart the cloud. "Tinkerbell! Take Maica ito the hideout!" said Peter Pan. Tinkerbell and Maica left immediately and then, the pirates launched the trap. Nicholle was trapped and she fell off into the sea. They also trapped Peter Pan. He cut off his tarp and Nicholle's. They got out of the sea and he laid Nicholle on the island. "I'll be back.." he whispered and he flew to the Jolly Roger. "Hey captain! Is that the best you got?!" He mocked the Captain and he put out his sword. "Who is that girl you're with?" The captain asked. "A new one." Said Peter Pan and he tore out the hat of Captain Hook and he left to fetch Nicholle and went to the Hideout. He left her on a field near the hideout and called out the Lost Boys and Girls and Maica.

"Hello Peter!" They greeted him with delight and stared at Nicholle. "Who is that?" the boy with a dirty blue shirt asked. "She is your new mother, Nicholle." He answered. "Well, what happened to her?" a thin, pale boy asked. "She just fainted." He answered. "Listen up! I want you to make her a house and her sister Maica. Fill it with lots of flowers and take Maica with you to let her choose the flowers." He ordered. The Lost Boys and Girls went looking for house materials with Maica. "Are there any tulips in here?" Maica asked a little girl with braided hair. "Yes there are! I can show you where are they. " the little girl answered and they went to the tulip patch near the river. "My name is Brooke." The little girl introduced herself. "That's a cute name." Maica complimented as they pick pink and yellow tulips. "I love your braids." Maica added. "I braided them." Brooke smiled. "Can you braid mine?" Maica asked excitedly. "Well, sure! After we make your house." Brooke answered Maica and they headed back to the Hideout.

After an hour, they finally finished it. They built the house around Nicholle. The house is made out of the fallen tree trunks, large leaves, and the flowers Maica and Brooke picked. Nicholle woke up and she went out of the cabin. She saw the Lost Boys and Girls, waiting for her outside the door. Brooke offered her tulips. "Thank you." Nicholle smiled at Brooke. "Please be our mother!" The Lost Boys and Girls begged on their knees, except for the tall girl at the back with black hair and a mean face. "Well, I don't think I can be a mother.." Nicholle explained. "Can you cook?" a chubby boy asked. Nicholle nodded, smiling. "Can you make dresses?" a girl with short hair asked. "Yes.." Nicholle answered. "Do you tell stories?" a boy with large front teeth asked. "Yes.." Nicholle answered. "Well then, you're perfect.." Brooke said. Nicholle giggled. "Well then, I'd be honored to be your mother." She curtsied. The Lost Boys and Girls cheered. They blindfolded her and took her and took her to the hideout. "Go on mother." Said the boy with large front teeth. "Umm.. What large teeth?" Nicholle asked. "My name is Fernes." The boy smiled. "Just go in there to meet father!" Fernes shouted and he shut the door. Nicholle took 2 steps and slode into the main hideout. "Welcome, Mother!" Peter Pan approached Nicholle and helped her up. "This is the Hideout. Official only to me, the Lost Boys and Girls and You and Maica.." Peter smiled. The Lost Boys and Girls entered the Hideout, they gathered around Nicholle and Peter Pan. "So, can you introduce yourselves to me?" Nicholle asked. A little girl with long brown hair approached her. "My name is Dawn. I like braiding hairs. " Dawn curtsied and sat beside her. "my name is Willows." A girl with pale complexion and a blonde short hair said. "I'm Heather." The mean girl with black hair introduced herself, paying no attention at all. "I'm Jonas." A boy with curly brown hair said. "We are Gian and Gio! We're twins!" the twins are ginger haired with freckles on their cheeks introduced themselves, energetically. "I'm Paolo." The chubby boy introduced himself. "Fernes, you know me already mother.." the boy with large front teeth smiled. Nicholle noticed that her sister and Brooke are not in the hideout. "Where's my sister?" Nicholle asked the Lost Boys and Girls. "I think they went back to the River." Said Willows. "Can you show me the way?" Nicholle asked. "I'll take you there." Said Peter Pan. "Stay here, first. We'll be right back." He added and they left.


End file.
